


I'm going to do something crazy

by TheTwoPlayerGays



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chloe is actually a nice person, Dare, First Kiss, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, The crew is tired on pining boyf riends, Wow, boyf riends — Freeform, i don't know how to tag, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TheTwoPlayerGays
Summary: After the school had been rid of the infectious CPU Jeremy had come to realise that his experiences with Chloe and Brooke during that time had not been... ideal. They were forced and confusing for both girls and Jeremy had had no say in his actions at the time, leading to some awkward situations he would much rather never experience again. With some convincing from his best friend Michael, Jeremy had built up the courage to confront the girls in the cafeteria during lunch to apologise and explain, though there wasn’t much need. Both Chloe and Brooke understood the situation perfectly and were happy to forgive the boy. However, Jeremy should have known to stop there. In an attempt to solidify his apology, he had plainly stated that “I am completely over you both, I promise. I can even prove it if you need.” That was his first mistake.





	I'm going to do something crazy

“You want me to do what?!” Jeremy shrieked, almost throwing his plate of food into the air in the process. A few stray kids looked over in Jeremy’s direction before choosing to just ignore the actions of the loud boy. 

“You heard me,” Chloe smirked as Brooke settled Jeremy back into his seat. 

“Chloe,” Jeremy began, desperately trying to get his words out, “come on that’s really unnecessary.” But the girl kept up her mischievous look, locking eyes with Jeremy. That way he knew he wasn’t getting out of this. 

After the school had been rid of the infectious CPU Jeremy had come to realise that his experiences with Chloe and Brooke during that time had not been... ideal. They were forced and confusing for both girls and Jeremy had had no say in his actions at the time, leading to some awkward situations he would much rather never experience again. With some convincing from his best friend Michael, Jeremy had built up the courage to confront the girls in the cafeteria during lunch to apologise and explain, though there wasn’t much need. Both Chloe and Brooke understood the situation perfectly and were happy to forgive the boy. However, Jeremy should have known to stop there. In an attempt to solidify his apology, he had plainly stated that “I am completely over you both, I promise. I can even prove it if you need.” That was his first mistake. 

“How...?” Chloe had questioned him, a sudden mischievous tone seeping into her voice. Brooke raised an eyebrow and eyed Chloe; It was at that point Jeremy knew something was up. He tried to stammer his way out of the conversation but Chloe refused to let it go. 

“I- I don’t know how... How do you want me to prove it?” The question slipped out of his lips before he could even process what he was about to get himself into. That was his second mistake. 

“Well if you really want to prove to us that we’re just friends,” Chloe began, her words rolling off the tongue like venom. She surveyed the large cafeteria carefully. Jeremy didn’t know what to expect but he knew there was no turning back now, Chloe would hang it above his head for the rest of the year. So deep in his regret, Jeremy missed Chloe telling him what she wanted. What he did notice was Brooke’s eyes widening, playfully punching Chloe in the arm and telling her that wasn’t a good idea. She looked almost like Christine. 

“What isn’t a good idea?” Jeremy asked sheepishly despite the fact that he really didn’t want to hear the answer. Chloe ignored him and turned her attention to her best friend. 

“Come on Brooke, it’s going to happen eventually anyway. The two are idiots, they’re both acting like love sick puppies I can’t bare it any longer.” She said, and Brooke nodded weakly. She knew Chloe was right, she also knew how stubborn her best friend could get when she wanted something. Jeremy wasn’t getting out of this. 

Satisfied, Chloe turned her attention back to Jeremy. She cleared her throat and smiled sweetly and as innocently as she could. 

“I want you to kiss Michael.”

\------

“I think it’s very necessary actually. Neither of you are acting on your blatantly obvious feelings for each other and its driving us all insane.”

Chloe pointed across the cafeteria and Jeremy followed her finger before laying eyes on a rather flustered Michael on the other side of the hall talking to Rich and Jake, who were coincidentally holding hands and being very cute together. 

“Now.” she spoke proudly, calling for Jeremy’s full attention. “I want you to go over there and tell him how you feel. He’ll tell you he feels the same way then you two can go make out in a closet somewhere until lunch ends.”

“Chloe!” Said Brooke, though she was doing a bad job of subsiding her giggles. 

“Chloe that’s not-” Jeremy tried to protest but was cut off by a familiar shout from across the hall. 

“Jeremy!”

“That’s your cue!” Chloe grinned, standing up with her empty lunch tray. “Go get ‘em Tiger.” 

“Chloe wait-” Cried Jeremy, latching onto her arm before she could walk away from him. She turned and raised her eyebrow. “What... What if something happens. I mean, Michael could very well hate me after this! This could ruin our friendship.” 

Before he could continue with his rambling, Chloe placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. It was genuine, nothing hidden behind it. Just a genuine supporting smile. 

“Jeremy. I told you, Michael feels the same way,” she began, locking eyes with the boy. “He’s not going to hate you. But if you keep dancing around your feelings like this something is going to happen and I don’t want to see either of you hurt or heartbroken.” She stopped to glance at Brooke who was happily waiting for her by the cafeteria exit with her bag. “Trust me when I say it’s not a good state to be in.” Her attention turned to Jeremy as she removed her hand from his shoulder. “You don’t have to go all out, but tell him. It’ll do you both some good.” She winked before turning and walking towards the exit. 

A few seconds later, Jeremy was approached by Michael. His cheeks were still slightly red from his encounter with the two love birds but he had overall recovered from the experience. 

“Hey dude, what was that about? Chloe actually looked nice for once, what were you two talking about?” He questioned, completely oblivious to Jeremy’s gushing mind full of ways to tell his best friend he wanted to kiss him. He ended up building up the courage to grab his hand and lead him out of the cafeteria to a safe space within the school where there weren’t nearly as many students, just a few high kids waiting for lunch to end. The whole walk was kept silent as Jeremy refused to look Michael in the eye or answer his pressing concerns of where the two were heading. Eventually, Jeremy found an empty space where he finally let go of Michael’s hand and turned to face him. 

“Dude why are we in an empty chemistry classroom?” His best friend questioned. Jeremy knew there was no turning back now as Chloe’s words played in his mind. 

“I- umm...” He began, feeling his pits getting warmer as he began to perspire. “Chloe... um... She told me that... uh...”

“Jeremy. Breathe.” He looked up at the sound of Michael’s voice, it made him regret. He didn’t know what he was doing and Michael was going to think he was an idiot. But before he could stop himself, he looked at Michael. His soft brown eyes, his hair wispy and curly, how his dimples were slightly visible behind that gentle smile - and he was reminded how he loved him. 

“I’m going to do something crazy,” He said, confidence returning as he slowing inched closer to Michael who seemed to have just gotten wind as to what’s going on. “Afterwards, you can slap me all you want, ok?” By that point Jeremy and Michael was only hairs apart, a light touch away from connecting. Jeremy slowly brought his hand up to Michael’s cheek, hoping the boy wouldn’t instantly push him away. Instead, he closed to gap himself. 

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more but its 1am and I need sleep
> 
> About Chloe's bit: I have a headcannon that Chloe and Brooke and both pining for each other during the musical but neither of them want to act upon their feelings because they think they are unrequited. SO Brooke hooks up with Jeremy to try and distract herself and Chloe is crushed and heartbroken, leading to her reasoning at the Halloween party when she tries to sleep with Jeremy. I might write something about it if I have the time 
> 
> Tumblr - TheTwoPlayerGays


End file.
